Gotas de lluvia
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: ella lo conoció un día de lluvia "eres muy bonita" fueron palabras que cambiaron su vida, Rogue decía -él no te va a querer-. Yukino lloraba. y de pronto un día aquellas palabras ya no le dolían tanto...


Aquí les dejo este one-shot espero que les guste…

.

.

…_**En octubre**_

_**Cayeron los días**_

_**Como las gotas…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El día que lo conoció estaba lloviendo, las finas gotas empezaban a cubrir con un leve roció las hojas de los arboles, ella permanecía absorta ausente en un mundo por demás desquebrajado. Él le sonreía y en su interior parpadeaba.

"eres muy bonita" le dice con una sonrisa, ella le devuelve otra. Ella no sabe el por qué de esas palabras, ni por qué un perfecto extraño acaba de abordarla en aquel parque sin aparente razón (pero no pregunta). _**Eres muy bonita**_ son palabras que la acaban de llevar directo al final de la cera, ella no sabe que se equivoco.

_-Sting. _

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-no has pensado en ya sabes, buscar algo que valga la pena- trata de regañarle su compañero quien recuenta todos los amores pasajeros._

_-como jodes Rogue, ¿no has pensado tú en buscar a quien cogerte un rato?_

Las luces parpadean en el fondo del corredor como si de poco en poco las luces se extinguieran, ella se pregunta si eso está bien, si estar con él en ese momento es correcto, pero ya no tiene nada que perder ya se lo ha dado todo. Le entrego el corazón cuando escucho aquellas palabras "eres muy bonita" resuena en su cabeza como si quisiera regresar.

El pelinegro la mira de tanto en tanto cuando está sentada sobre el sofá, ella choca los dedos contra la mesa una y otra vez en intentos fallidos de concentrar su atención, hace mucho que no lo hace. Desde aquel día en que sentía como sus entrañas eran cambiadas por mariposas revoloteantes (sin alas).

_-¿Por qué con ella?_

_-por que es bonita._

_-y frágil- intuye rápidamente desde el instante en que la vio, ella no era de la clase de chicas de una noche, él lo sabe… lo sabe por qué ella no despide aquel aroma como el de su madre que suponiendo que él dormía invitaba hombres a su hogar para ganar un poco de dinero._

_-¿te gusta? Me la cojo y es tuya- habla él sin medir lo que acaba de salir de su boca._

"te quiero" son palabras que ella dice ocultando el ardor de sus mejillas, su mirada chocolate se clava en la alfombra azul. De sus labios sale una risita nerviosa cuando no devuelve la confesión. Él la mira, y le duele. Siente pena de que a aquel ángel estén a punto de cortarle las alas, el es juez y verdugo… siempre fue tan frágil, alguien le tenía que romper el corazón. (¿Por qué no él?).

_-nunca te va a querer- son palabras de Rogue que se le escapan mientras la observa salir desnuda de la habitación de Sting envuelta en una sábana blanca y sus mejillas cubiertas en lagrimas_

"_nunca te va a querer" son palabras que se convierten en veneno y ella trata de consumirlo de a poco._

Mentiría si dijera que ella no se daba cuenta que se equivoco al entregarle todo, le dolía. Le dolía tanto como cuando apretaba fuerte sus uñas en las rodillas pero más le dolían las palabras de Rogue.

Rogue está ahí, siempre está ahí leyendo libros complicados que ella poco entiende, él es bueno pero también tiene sus demonios. Lo comprendió en esas veces cuando lo veía llegar con alguna chica a la que despojaba de su ropa justo en el salón, la besaba y acariciaba mientras le lanzaba una mirada, pasaba a su lado y "nunca te va a querer", ella lloraba.

_-la vas a lastimar- trata de protegerla, él la quiere… (La quiere para él)._

_-eso no te importa- son palabras del rubio que ya no sabe como decir que se enamoro de ella, de su inocencia, de su sonrisa… que paso de querérsela coger a solo tomarla de la mano, él no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no se acuesta con nadie más que con ella… pero esas son cosas que él no entiende y pierde su vista en el techo de color blanco que le recuerda a Yukino, (pero no sonríe)._

Se le ha hecho vicio a la peliblanca terminar en la cama de Sting, él permanece a su lado dormido (al menos eso pretende). Ella sale de la habitación cada noche y se pierde en la lámpara que parpadea en el corredor… camina hacia la sala solo para encontrar a Rogue sentado al borde del sofá bebiendo cual alcohólico, a veces tiene miedo de que le dé una congestión. Ella se sienta a su lado y él apaga el cigarrillo sobre la mesa, desde que la conoció no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, la ama y también la odia por estar con Sting.

A veces cuando la ve llorando la consuela, y "él nunca te va a querer" sale de sus labios como vomito verbal, Yukino llora. Él la abraza y Sting mira. (Y no le gusta lo que ve).

_-¿te mata que este conmigo?- le reta con una sonrisa burlona_

_-no es tu novia_

_-¿te mataría si lo fuera?- le desafía una y otra vez, pelean por algo que ya está ganado o más bien perdido para el segundo, pues ella ya se lo entrego todo a Sting. _

_-yo te mataría si le haces daño- es lo único que atina a responder, él ya sabe que ella lo ama y él no tiene cabida en ninguna parte de su ser (se equivoca)._

No podría alcanzar a explicar el por qué Rogue saca una botella de whisky cada vez que Yukino entra por el portal de la puerta, ni el porqué empieza a fumar descontroladamente cuando escucha los gemidos provenientes de la habitación… aquellas son cosas que le consumen el alma como se consumen los malvoro mentolados en sus labios, el solo ruega que aparezca como cada noche, destrozada y devastada, arrastrando por el pasillo lo poco que queda de ella. Su corazón esta echo cachitos.

La lámpara sigue parpadeando reflejándose en la piel de la chica que deambula por la casa con sus lagrimas cayendo, deberían ver su carita que sufre por amor, derramando lagrimas que a nadie le importan y sintiendo que una a una las mariposas mueren en su interior.

Sting tiene miedo de que él se la lleve, pero le tiene más miedo a lo que siente por ella… ella es tan frágil, así como un ángel. Él no quiere romperla como siempre hace con cada cosa hermosa que tiene entre sus manos, él no sabe como amar, no ama como ella quiere ser amada lo único que puede darle es un amor que deja un sabor amargo en la lengua, ama con una sensación que se clava en el estomago queriendo devolver.

_-te va a dejar de amar.- le advierte cada mañana cuando ella ya se ha ido._

_-¿ya te la cogiste?_

_-no._

_-cuando le abras las piernas me dices "te va a dejar de amar".- responde con miedo en su vos, él no quiere que lo deje como todas las personas lo han dejado. Mira al techo recordando lo blanca que es el alma de esa mujer, piensa en ella (pero no sonríe). _

-él no te va a querer.- vuelven a resonar las palabras de Rogue en la cabeza de Yukino. Ella cubre su desnudes con sus delgados brazos, hubieran visto su carita cuando ardía en amor.

Ella llora y Rogue dice "él no te va a querer".

A veces el joven Cheney le acaricia las piernas con amor, ella lo mira y se pierde en aquellos ojos rojizos que la inundan de mil promesas, promesas que ya están rotas. Promesas desfragmentadas que divagan en la mente de Rogue y ella no se atreve a decirle que se está perdiendo. Él la mira (él ya lo sabe). Pero no le importa perderse o dejar de ser quien es, solo le importa ella y a ella solo le importa Sting.

Sting los mira, y piensa que tal vez ella este mejor sin él… Rogue podría cuidarla así como él se ha asegurado que no puede hacerlo.

_-¿Qué te marchas?- pregunta un tanto incrédulo de las palabras de su compañero _

_-si.- le responde el rubio empacando sus cosas como quisiera empacar aquel techo que ha empezado a mancharse un poco por la humedad, le recuerda a Yukino._

_-no te vayas.- le dice más que temiendo perder a su único amigo, teme perderla a ella._

_-dile a Yukino que me fui con otra mujer, una rubia sexy que tiene unas tetas mejores que las de ella.- Rogue le da un golpe, y Sting queda tirado en el suelo._

_-lárgate antes de que ella llegue.- son las ultimas palabras de Rogue antes de dar un portazo. _

_- Yukino te amo- son palabras ahogadas en la garganta de Sting mientras mira aquel techo blanco que ha empezado a mancharse un poco, le recuerda a su único amor, le recuerda al dolor más bonito que ha tenido en la vida… (Pero esta vez sonríe)._

Ella llega devastada como en los últimos meses, con el corazón contraído (o al menos lo poco que le queda de corazón). Como siempre sonríe antes de tocar a la puerta, ella jira la perilla al no recibir respuesta, quiere verlo, aunque le duela.

-él no te va a querer.- eran palabras de Rogue, aunque escucharle ya no dolía tanto.

Yukino camina por el pasillo donde la luz tintinea y con temor abre la puerta para observar que en efecto que él ya no está, que él probablemente nunca existió. Yukino llora.

Rogue la besa tan lentamente como siempre soñó y ella lo consiente, no puede negarse, no tiene corazón para negarse, Sting lo ha empacado en la maleta (y no lo regreso). Ella queda desnuda, tan vulnerable entre los brazos de Rogue. Mira al techo en color azul de la habitación de Rogue y le recuerda a los ojos de Sting, piensa en el (y sonríe)…

"_el no te va a querer" van sonando a palabras cada vez mas vacías cuando está en los brazos de Rogue…_

"_eres muy bonita" son palabras que se clavan en su garganta. Yukino ya no llora y mira al techo azul… (Pero ya nunca sonríe)._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que les gustara, me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios porque ya saben que son los que me animan a seguir publicando historias


End file.
